duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Growth Miradante
Growth Miradante is a beatdown deck type. Details It is based on putting Miradante Twelve, Time Pope into the battle zone via Revolution Change as fast as possible. Miradante Twelve, Time Pope then casts a spell lock to severely limit the opponent's counterplay. Growth Miradante is mainly Light Nature, but some variants include a touch of Water. This deck saw modest use in the Revolution Final metagame, but garnered wide recognition after placing 4th in the 6th Certified Grand Prix on April 21st, 2018. The Twinpact Series introduced creatures with Mach Fighter like Tsukutcho and Wa Tanpopo Tank, and Twinpacts like Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff. These creatures made the deck faster and more reliable than ever before. The July 14th, 2018 Hall of Fame update and the March 1st, 2019 update, Rainbow Gate and Miradante Twelve, Time Pope were restricted. Rainbow Gate was a key search card, being able to search out any Revolution Change creatures the player deem necessary, while Miradante Twelve, Time Pope was the deck's only finisher. These changes made Growth Miradante unplayable at the highest level. Recommended Cards Main Cards Dmbd7b-11.jpg|Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff|link=Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff Dmr22-l3.jpg|Miradante Twelve, Time Pope|link=Miradante Twelve, Time Pope Creatures Mana Cost 1 Creatures Mana Cost 5 Revolution Change Creatures Other creatures Twinpacts Spells Hyperspatial Zone Hyperspatial spells Psychic Creatures How to play Summon a mana cost 1 creature on turn 1. Attack with that creature on the 2nd turn to Revolution Change into either Nbaba, Nbibi or Mia Damama, Moja. On turn 3, attack with that mana cost 5 Dragon to Revolution Change into Miradante Twelve, Time Pope. When putting Miradante Twelve, Time Pope into the battle zone, the player in most situations should either have Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff or Final Stop in their hand. Casting this spell locks the opponent down almost completely. With Miradante Twelve, Time Pope being restricted to 1, deck search and mana recovery play a big role in the stability of the deck. Thus, retrieving Miradante Twelve, Time Pope is a priority. Rainbow Gate, Future Blueprint, Dandy Eggplant, Nbaba, Nbibi, Mia Damama, Moja and Sniper Mosquito provide ways to retrieve key components. Use Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff and Deathmatch Beetle to counter the opponent's for no cost strategies. As this deck relies almost entirely on Revolution Change, anti-for no cost creatures must be removed for this deck to work properly. Senno, Brainwash, Onikamas, Strange Flow, Magnum Lupia / Crimson Charger, Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff, Matador Marcuze, Entertainer of Stealing and Lying, Magnum, Allshot Puppet, Magnum, Fast Attack Puppet and Oriotis, Control Wings are all low-cost creatures that must be dealt with. Tsukutcho and Wa Tanpopo Tank can take care of most of these. For the most powerful ones like Senno, Brainwash and Entertainer of Stealing and Lying, Akashishima / Red Agraf should be employed. As this deck aims to ideally defeat the opponent at turn 4 or 5, few defensive Shield Triggers are used in this deck. Most, if not all, are spells. Thus, this deck is vulnerable to one-shots and spell locks. Template Build TemplateBuildGrowthMiradante.jpg|Template Growth Dante with Mach Fighters, as of March 2019. TemplateBuildGrowthMiradante2.jpg|Template Growth Dante a larger focus on anti-meta, as of March 2019. Category:Deck Type